


Wes Weston And The Day That Was Almost Perfect But Then Wasn't

by PiperMasters



Series: Phic Phight [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Exposed, Phic phight 2020, Secret Identity, Wes is a maniac, Wow I wrote something happy, lot's of dialogue, this isn't angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperMasters/pseuds/PiperMasters
Summary: Phic Phight 2020Hannah Montana convinced an entire town to keep her secret identity; is it really so crazy to think a High School would want to protect their superhero?
Series: Phic Phight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105436
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Wes Weston And The Day That Was Almost Perfect But Then Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from wastefulreverie: Someone has revealed that Phantom is half-human and now Casper High is requiring all students to take a blood test. Sam's plan to organize a strike has failed and with no substantial medical excuses, Danny has no way out of the test. When his parents draw his blood in front of most of the student body, it becomes clear that he's Phantom and no one knows exactly how to go about the revelation.  
> For Team Ghost!

“HA!” Wes shouted victoriously. “I _told_ you he was Phantom!”

 _Oh God, oh God._ Danny couldn’t breathe. His mom was staring at the vial of his blood in shock, not meeting her sons eyes.

_This is it. This is the end. They’re going to to kill me or experiment on me and then they’re going to rip me apart molecule by molecule._

The entire gym was silent, save for the almost manic cackling from Wes. Jack was frozen next to his wife, face blank. Sam was next to Danny, a hard grip on his arm that was probably meant to be reassuring, but only made him feel trapped.

“Fenton is Phantom, Fenton is Phantom!” Wes sang, skipping around in a circle.

“That’s… ridiculous.” Maddie finally said, breaking the silence.

“Absurd,” Jack agreed.

Wes froze. “You’re kidding, right?”

“It’s impossible,” Valerie suddenly piped up. “Phantom is a ghost- he’s _dead_. Danny is obviously alive.”

“Yeah,” Dash added. “Besides, no one as puny as _Fenton_ could beat up ghosts.”

“They don’t even look alike,” Paulina pointed out with a flip of her hair. “Phantom is much sexier, with his green eyes and white hair.”

“ _What?”_ Wes screeched. “The evidence is _right there!_ The whole reason this test is even happening is because the Fentons got a tip that Phantom was half human!"

"Wonder who gave them that information," Tucker muttered. 

Sam rolled her eyes, her grip on Danny loosening. “What evidence? So his blood has some traces of ectoplasm- his parents hunt ghosts. They’ve probably all been contaminated at some point.”

“Jazz’s blood was fine!” The red head protested.

“I don’t go anywhere near that ghost stuff,” Jazz scoffed.

Wes looked around the room, desperate to find someone to support him. “This- but- what about how he always disappears right when Phantom shows up?”

“He’s doing as he’s always been taught,” Maddie explained calmly. “We’ve raised our children to know better than to interact with ghosts.”

“Think of how many spectators are in danger when they watch the fights,” Jack, for once, wasn’t yelling- his voice was cool and collected. “No parent wants that for their children.”

Wes seemed to be at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

“This is clearly a misunderstanding,” Mr. Lancer said dismissively. “Now if you’re quite done with making a scene, Mr. Weston, I believe there are still many other students that need testing.”

No one ever brought the incident up again, and if Phantom started showing up with Fenton brand weapons, no one mentioned it. They didn’t think twice about Danny randomly leaving class or getting homework extensions either. If Dash stopped beating up Fenton and Paulina became a little more flirty, then that was really no ones business but their own.


End file.
